Ed Edd N Eddy: The Math Test Bombs
by MonkeyG69
Summary: Chapter 3 is the first test! So make sure you studied hard enough!
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy

Ed Edd N Eddy: The Math Test Bombs 

Chapter 1: The Encounter

At the Cul-De-Sac, It's raining outside. Inside Edd's house garage, We see Ed and Eddy laying down on the floor while Edd is inventing something. "Man! I hate this rain!" Eddy complained. "How can I make a scam with all this rain?". "Perhaps this answers the question!" Edd said as he shows his invention(I promise to draw picture of it). "Behold, The Ultimate Soup Maker 6000!"."So shiny." Ed said as Eddy hits him behind Ed's head. "Cut it out, Monobrow! Lets grab that thing!" Eddy said as he and Ed runs to Edd's latest invention, Only to bump into a STOP sign. "Wait! First we need packs of soup." Edd said. "I'm seeing little sta-" Eddy said snapped out of his dizziness as he run Edd grabbing him by the shirt. "Your right, Sockhead! My brother left a lots of pack of ultra soup at my house!" Eddy said as he and Ed run away. "Wait for me guys!" Edd said as he follows his friends. At Eddy's house kitchen. We see hundreds of Top Raman packs of soups. "Your right, Eddy. This soup is delicious!". Edd said as he take another zip of the soup. "Let's build the stand!" Eddy said as the three run outside. At front of Edd's house garage and it finally stopped raining. The stand name is "EDDIES ULTRA SOOP STAND" as a replacement of **En-O-Gee Drinks. **Johnny comes by. "Hey ya, Eddy! What's ya doing? Johnny said. "Hey, Johnny boy! We are selling the best soup in the world." Eddy said. "What soup?" Johnny asked. "Top Raman.". Edd answered. "Top Raman! My favorite!". Johnny commented. "Don't forget some for Plank!". An hour later, Eddy's money jar got filled. "Ha! Those guys can't even untrust a thing!" Eddy said shacking his money jar. An white helicopter appears, flying without a pilot. "YOU THREE MUST LISTEN DIRECTIONS. NUMBER 1, IF YOU SEE A MATH PROBLEM, ANSWER IT BY VOICE. IF YOU DON'T ANSWER IT ON TIME OR GIVE THE PROBLEM A WRONG ANSWER. The helicopter said in a masked just like **L **from Death Note as it attaches a Spider Math Bomb with a crane on the soup maker. "NOW. ANSWER THIS PROBLEM(50 X 2). YOU GOT TEN SECONDS.". Two seconds passed. The helicopter steals Eddy's money jar with a crane and flies away. "HEY!" Eddy yelled at the helicopter. Two more seconds passed. "OH OH, FIVE-HUNDRED THOUSANDS MONSTERS." Ed answered as the math screen show the X symbol. "Ed, You idiot!" Eddy said blamed Ed as the bomb is going explode in five seconds. "Shoot! Run!" as the Eds run away from the bomb in a safe distance. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….BOOM!(It an explosion for the one who are confused) Edd's latest invention got destroyed and caught on fire while Edd sees this. "NO! MY SOUP MAKER! MY BEAUTIFUL SOUP MAKER!" Edd cried. "NO! MY BRO'S SOUP!" Eddy angrily. Two hours later, The firefighters and the police came. "…That's how my soup maker got destroyed. And it took me 5 months to invent that." Edd said to the PCPD chief. "And a stupid helicopter just grabbed my money and flied away with it!". Eddy cried in tears. "Do you believe me?". "Sure, I checked Eddward's house security cameras.". The chief replied. Edd mother and father(In Ed Edd n Eddy Wikia: Parents(fanart). Email me for link.). "Eddward, Everything gets destroyed or stolen." Edd's mother said. "Your mother's right, son." Edd's father said. "Now, How can I get my money back?"

Well, That's the end of the chapter and also this my first story. Be nice. Thank Eddy get his money back? Well the three survive the dangerous math test? What car well be in the next chapter? Find out next time! Review please.


	2. The Pretest

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own Ed Edd N Eddy

Ed Edd N Eddy: +he Ma+h +es+ Bomb$

Chapter 2: The Pretest

At Eddy's house, Eddy is sleeping on his bed. We heard an explosion offscreen causing Eddy to wake up then falls on the floor. Eddy got up to the window to see what's going on. It was smoke of the explosion. "Oh my god! I gotta warn the others!" Eddy said surprised. At Edd's house, We see Edd his living room watching news on TV. "An explosion occurred while two suspicious vehicles drove away." The news reporter said on Gabe 26. The news turns to another news reporter next to a witness at front of the Candy Store. "I saw two white sports cars were parking close to each other at the middle of the road like if it's a police roadblock with a green futuristic floating screen with a math problem on front of them." The witness said. "A car was speeding over the speed limit while the police is chasing it then exploded before crashing through the roadblock so those cars drove away.". Edd turns off the TV. "Good lord! What on Earth is going on around here?" Edd said surprised as a car honked outside. Edd comes outside to the car. It's a yellow red-striped Phase II SR Viper RT/10, GTS with a professional driver in inside. Edd gets pulled in by the driver. Inside the car, Edd and the other two are being kidnapped(Ed on the rear left seat, Eddy on the rear right seat, And Edd on the front left seat). 30 minutes later, A company called **The Math Survivors. **"Math?" Edd said as the car park by. "Ok boys,Time to get out!". The driver said as the Eds get out of the car. "Why did you bring us here?" Edd said. "I think we are being kidnapped by the…" Ed said. "SHUT UP, ED!" Eddy yelled. The driver is Asian and his suit is black with a vest labed **TMS**. "Guys, I heard that a helicopter flew into a garage attaching a spider bomb there." The driver said. "My name is Zang. And I'm going to be your instructor for the week.". "I wanted my money back from that helicopter!" Eddy said. "Follow me to see what's going on." Zang said as he and the Eds walked along. The four stood by a glass door. Zang enters the password to the door. by a glass door. Zang enters the password to the door. The lab is silver and beautiful. "Wow." Ed said. "Answer this." Zang shows a blue floating screen with a math problem(500 X 2). "1000." Edd answered the question as the screen shows a green check. "If you answer the problem, The bomb will set off causing the roadblock cars to explode." Zang said. You three are going to drive in a car."."But, Zang. Only people at the age of 18 or over get to drive a car." Edd said. "Ok, But we have to start the pretest." Zang said as the Eds follow him. They get outside at the practice area. They four get in the same car that Zang drove. Eddy is the driver. "GO!" Zang said as the car starts off. They see a roadblock with cardboard cars, And a floating green screen in front of them(6+6). "12." Eddy answered as the roadblock explodes. The car get through to another roadblock(π). "3.14." Edd answered as the roadblock explodes. The car gets through to another roadblock(5X6). "30." Zang answered as the roadblock explodes. The car gets through to another roadblock(51+49). "100 DOLLARS!". Eddy answered as the roadblock explodes. "Get ready for the last one." Zang said as the car get through to the last roadblock(4÷4). "1." Eddy answered as the roadblock explodes. The car stops. The four get out of the car. "You guys did well." Zang said. "Eddy, How did you know how to accelerate and stop a car." Edd said. "My bro teach me a little bit about driving." Eddy answered. "Boys, I'm going to bring all of you home." Zang said. "And don't forget to study for the test." "And get my money back after the test!" Eddy said.

Review please.


	3. The First Dangerous Test

**Disclaimer**:I don't own Ed Edd N Eddy

Ed Edd N Eddy: +he Ma+h +est Bomb$

Chapter 3: The First Dangerous Test

At Peach Creek Jr. High, In Math Class. "We are going on a field trip today." The teacher said. "Where are we going?" Marie asked. "We are going to the Jawbreaker Factory." The teacher answered as the class cheers. "Good thing that the dorks are not here." Kevin said holding his chin with his hand. "Speaking of dorks, Where are they?" Nazz asked. Meanwhile, The Eds are in Edd's garage. "Are you kidding me? But, We have a field trip to go to!" Eddy said. "Eddy, We have a math test remember?" Edd said. "No!" Eddy said crossing his arms. "Fine! If you don't want your money back, Too bad!" Edd said. "Ok, I'll get through this stupid test!" Eddy said as Edd look at his watch. "We have 10 minutes before the bus takes off!" Edd said. "AND THE MATH BOMBS MIGHT BLOW UP THE BUS!" Ed said. "Your right, Ed! A math bomb is attached under the field trip bus!" Edd said as Eddy gets in the car that Zang drove from last chapter. "Eddy! What are you doing?" Edd asked. "Gotta save the bus!" Eddy answered. "But the cops will…" Edd said. "SHUT UP AND GET IN!" Eddy yelled as the other Eds get inside the car. The car starts off. Back at Peach Creek Jr. High. "I can't wait to taste the jawbreakers in different flavors." Jimmy said as the bus takes off. The Eds in the car stop and sees this. "It's too late!" Edd said as the car speeds to the bus. We see a police car park on the grass, The police officer was about to eat his donut but the Eds car speed pass by him. "It's show time!" The officer said as he drives to chase the car. Inside the bus, Kevin at the window, Then the Eds car appears with Ed waving at him as the car speeds pass him then 5 police cars pass by him. "We have a yellow red-striped Phase II SR Viper RT/10, GTS." An officer said in the police radio in the background as an math test roadblock appears(90 X 3). "270!" Edd answered as the roadblock and the police cars explode. "An mysterious roadblock had white Nissan 350z's" An officer said in the police radio in the background. In the bus. "Looks like it's a time for a bus driver to save the day." The bus driver said as he bumps the bus behind the Eds car. "Ow! Get a load of bologna! " Eddy said. Rolf hears this as he takes out a single pack of bologna. "WHY DOES ROLF ALWAYS HEAR PEOPLE SAYING ABOUT MY BOLOGNA?" Rolf yelled as another roadblock appears(10 ÷ 2). "5!" Eddy answered as the roadblock explodes. Eddy sees the helicopter that stole his money jar in slow motion. "Dang that helicopter…" Eddy said as another roadblock appears(4+5). "9!" Ed said as the roadblock explodes. In the bus. "Hey girls, It's our boyfriends!." Lee said. "Hi ya boys!" The Kankers said. "AHHHH! KANKERS!" Ed yelled. "ED, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!" Eddy yelled as another roadblock appears(8 X 8). "Nintendo 64!" Ed answered as the roadblock explodes. 10 police cars and a helicopter appear. "ATTENTION! YOU ARE RESISTING ARREST! STOP NOW!" The police helicopter pilot said as another roadblock appear(100 + 300). "400!" Edd answered as the roadblock and the police cars and the helicopter explodes. The helicopter that stole Eddy's money jar returns. "YOU HAVE WON. BUT, YOU HAVE TO ANSWER THIS FINAL PROBLEM!" The helicopter said as it shoots a missile with a problem on it(1000+9000). "TEN THOUSAND!" Eddy said in slow motion as the missile turns up to the sky and it explodes in fireworks. "WOW." Jimmy said as the helicopter tries to fly away only to self-distrust causing Eddy's money jar to fall. Eddy sticks his out the window as he grabs his money jar. "GOT IT!" Eddy said as they arrive at the Jawbreaker Factory. Eds get out of the car as Eddy falls on the ground. Nazz sees this. "EDDY!" Nazz said as she runs to Eddy. "Nazz?" Eddy said. "I knew it was you in the car the whole time." Nazz said as Eddy gets up. "Eddy, What happened?" Edd asked. "I got tired of driving. At least I got my money back." Eddy said as he shows his money jar in his hand. "Come on, guys. Let's get inside." Ed said as everyone walks to the factory. It's starts to rain.

Review please.


End file.
